films_information_videos_games_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
The FNaF story
'This Is the FNaF story, Don't read ir, if you didn't play all of the FNaF games, not With sister location' 'The Beggining' 'We beggin in FNaF 4, in Fredbear's Family Diner, the place, where the a kid was bitten by Fredbear(The Bite of 83). The boy was the only son of Purple Guy (I hope every one knows him), and when he died in the hospital, it made Purple Guy very sad. Four years he was alone with his addopted doughter. But then, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza she died because of Foxy. He bit of her forhead bone and she again died in the hospital. This was enough for Purple Guy. He was so sad and alone, he dicided, that if his life is ruind, other people's lifes have to be ruind too. Few days from his doughter's death, he told to five children to go with him in the backstage. He waited for the restaurant to get closed and then he took out the knife. He killed all kids and hided their bodys inside the robots. But one had remain. So he putted' him inside the Safe-Room. First three months, the police had no evidence to arrest Purple Guy. They actualy didn't know it was him. But that feeling of safety, that Purple Guy had changed very quickly. He started to have bad dreams, about walking robots and souls flying aroung him. Oneday, when he was all alone on the night guard in Freddy Fazbear's pizza the animatronics started to move. They were chasing him. He was so terrified, he broke a small glass closet and took out the emergency axe and smashed the robots to bits. But he didn't know, that they were obsessed with the souls of the murderd children. Purple Guy hid in the Safe-Room, but he forgot, that the soul of the fith chiled was imprisond there. In his despair, he hid inside a Spring Bonny costume. But only few seconds, of wearing this costume, destroyed the spring-locks ang crushed Purple Guy inside. There was no escapeing for him. This is how Springtrap was born. 'Freddy's Pizzeria - The home of Toy animatronics' How it was said, Purple Guy wasn't found, same like the children's bodies. It was few months, and than the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, decided, to make a new restaurant, better for children and without dangerous animatronics. Their names were: Toy Bonny Toy Chica Toy Freddy Mengle Baloon Boy(BB) Baloon Girl(JJ) Mengle was that kind of atraction, like ,,Put the body on the legs, find the head, put it on the body." that is why she is so mengled. Her original name is Toy Foxy, but as Phone Guy said, ,,The kids are so ennoing, they have to touch everything and that's why we took Toy Foxy and broke hime and named him Mengle." However, the Toy animatronics were very kind to children, but very bad to adults. The reason was, that they were builded from the same parts, as the previous robots. That's why the night watch Jeremi Fitzgerald, who we play for in FNaF 2 is hunted by the animatronics. Freddy's Pizzeria was closed, because of Jeremi's death. The doctors said he died on a heart shock. ' 'Fazbear's Fright - The Horror Atraction I was 26 years from the closing of the Freddy's Pizzeria. And the Safe-Room was forgetten. But when two men from the Freddy's company were walking through the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza building, they found the seceret door and Springtrap in there. This is a table, that shows the restaurants, their nemes, and year of build and close: However, they thought he is an empty costume, and they took him to the new atraction. There were the remains of the old animatronics: Freddy Chica Foxy Baloon Boy(BB) Mengle But the souls of the murderd children stoled the look of the animatronics and became THE PHANTOMS. Phantom Freddy Phantom Chica Phantom Foxy Phantom BB Mengle Why isn't Mengle a Phantom? She isn't a murderd chiled. And why Bonny isn't there? This question can not be answered. Why? I DUNNO! That is the only thing about FNaF I DUNNO. Forget that and lets go! Springtrap woke up at the second nigt, that is why at the first night is nothing happenig. And he is after the night guard. In the 6th night Springtrap kills the night guard and set the whole plase on fire. What happend with him? Noone knows... This is how the chain of Freddy's restaurants ended.